Item Guide
Orbs In Warcraft III, units can only have 1 orb effect and 1 buff placer applied to their attacks. When you have both a lifesteal orb effect and a maim orb effect, only 1 of the two works. Note that a frost effect on ranged heroes will be considered as a buff placer. Urahara's Offering provides a lifesteal aura, not orb so it can stack with other lifestealing items, except Frostmore. This is a chart of priority to help determine which orb effect activates when a unit has more than 1 orb effect (an effect can be both an orb and buff placer). The arrow points to the effect that is activated. 'Place' refers to where the item is in inventories. Top row has priority over the bottom and and left coloumn has priority over the right one. Top left has the highest priority while bottom right has the lowest one. 'Both' means that both effects will apply. 1 and 2 denotes a special case. Even if the orb has a percent chance of activating, like maim, it still overrides orbs of lower priority even if the orb doesn't activate. A unit with maim will never feedback its target. Item Summary Item Ranking This section orders items in terms of Hp, Armor, Damage, Attack Speed, Agi, Str, and Int. These numbers have been adjusted to reflect what you would have if you could by the equivalent amount of stats if you had 10k gold to spend. Filler Items Ironwood Branch Ring of Protection Hollow Skin Bracer Shihoin Shuriken Spirit Talisman Dps Items Katen Radiance Suzumebachi Sokyoku Totem of Might Alleria Butterfly Red Butterfly Lifesteal Items Urahara's Offering Mask of pangit ka ler Arrancar's Horn Utility Items Darkness Sphere Sentomaru's Axe How to item build Temporary/Delete Step 1: Create a generic item build plan Step 2: Adjust it based on your hero Step 3: Adjust it based on the other team’s hero and how the game is going Example Step 1: Shihoin’s Boots, Katen, Lifesteal, Butterfly, dps item, filler items (Ring or +6/3 stat items) Step 2: Use more stat item if you have stat based skills can you all talk to me what the frozen hollow mask i think who write this people is so stupid what is the frozen holoow mask????? can you all talk to me what the fuck is that -Use Frozen Hollow Mask if you are ranged and want to support your allies -Use int items if you are an int hero -Use more supportive items if your hero is better off as a support -Avoid Butterfly if your hero has evasion skills -Avoid boots if your hero has high MS (Detailed Step 2 is on Section 5, unless I delete it. In that case, I will expand on this) Step 3: Use Darkness Sphere to counter certain heroes -Use more supportive/survival items to help allies if you’re weak Item Builds A build that goes well with most heroes Boots - SnY - Treads - Dominator - Heart - Butterfly - Heat Core/DR Item - Red Bfly - Tier 2 Treads - Maximillian - Frost item Category:Fdgdf Category:Hfghdfjgh Category:Fdhg Category:Dghfg Category:Fg Category:Fgfgfg Category:Fgfg Category:G Category:Gfg Category:Gfgg Category:Gfggg Category:Fgfgfgfg